Discussions: Uchiha Sasuke
by jenny-R
Summary: [PartnerFic] What if two rivals,best friends started talking? What if they were Naruto and Sasuke? Maybe they hide more than they let on?And what do they think about the world? Discussion 1: Everyday Life:...that he would look really..'cute' like that...


**Hello everyone! Here is yet another fanfiction, a cooperation of me and my beta, EmeraldWolfChild. So, this is our ****PARTNER-FIC****, in which I only have one point of view, that of ****Uchiha Sasuke****. That means that if you want to have a full idea of what's going on and see the story in more than one perspectives, you HAVE to read my beta's part as well. **

**The two of us just had this conversation one day, and then just added the characters' thoughts and views. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

I slowly tilt my head to one side to peek from the corner of the huge building I'm hiding behind. The distant squeals of those stupid girls still echo in my ears, but since my view is clear of any of them, I hesitantly leave my hideout and head for the Uchiha compound, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Won't those girls ever stop chasing me? Maybe you think that being wanted by half the female population of your village would be flattering, but really now, who would like to run for his life everytime a fangirl pops by? They can be really dangerous, you know.

It's been about an hour since Kakashi-sensei let us free from training. He really overdid it today, and I can easily guess the reason why. The new issue of this perverted book he's reading came out recently and he must want to read it. Tch. He's even worse than I thought. At least, I had enough time to fight this dobe today. He's gotten stronger, I'll give him that. But he still has a long way to go before he manages to surpass me. Now that I think of it, I may have been too lenient with him today…

As I enter my room, my gaze rests on the computer my parents had once bought me. Without giving it much though, I sit down and log on to MSN. Yeah, that's right. Ninjas have discovered the internet as well. It's not like we live in caves or anything. Civilization develops even here. Live with it.

Suddenly, I hear a small ring coming from the computer opposite me. Just when I started to wonder if my day could go any worse… I close my eyes trying to maintain my composure at the sight of the name that just messaged me.

Just great.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Teme!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Dobe!**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Why were you so angry when I saw you last time?_

---

Here we go again…

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**What would you do if you had a bunch of stupid fangirls chasing after you?**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Um...I'd...dunno, use the Sexy no Jutsu! See it does come in handy! _

---

Yeah. Right. Like I would ever use that moronic technique of his. Who does he think I am?

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**You really are a dobe**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Don't call me that teme, besides aren't you happy with all that attention. Especially from Sakura-chan..._

---

I let a sigh escape from my lips as I stare at the screen. This stupid… Since when did he start believing that I DO like getting attention? I never did, and I never will. As for Sakura… That's another story. And definitely not this dobe's business.

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**What are you talking about?**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**death glare**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I want attention. You get it. Besides everyone knows I am better! Why don't you like attention? Scared of something?_

---

If I wasn't in such a bad mood today, I would let this comment slip unnoticeable. But I don't. The first part of it at least, because I think that even Naruto himself knows the answer to his last question.

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn...You? Better than me? Huh...Dont make me laugh!**

---

Okay, not exactly LAUGH, but I guess he knows what I mean.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Like you could ice-bastard_

---

Or maybe not…

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**An Uchiha like me is not afraid of anything**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_What about...that incident...grinning madly_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**raises eyebrow**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Stop grinning like a dobe you are**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh...so now you don't remember. Funny you looked so...scared... And I can grin all I want!_

---

What is this idiot talking about again? Me? Scared? Hn. He must have been hallucinating.

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Come on now...We both know I am never afraid of anything!**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**And stop pretending you know everything, baka**!

---

I just hope he doesn't mean _that _incident I suspect he does… He can't possibly know about that.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh..you want me to remind you...?_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Fair enough...bunny..._

The Next Hokage!! says:

_snikers_

---

Bunny… BUNNY??! How on Earth does he know about that? It happened seven years ago and it wasn't supposed to leak out to the rest village! I personally took care of it…

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Uchiha...you there?_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I think I made him faint..._

---

I slowly rub my temples in a futile attempt to calm myself.

Like I could ever forget such humiliation. When my sixth birthday came, my family wanted to throw a big party to celebrate it, in addition to my entering the Ninja Academy for the first time the following year. They invited all the famous and well-off clans in Konoha, some of them being already familiar to me. I had never seen so many people gathered to one place.

And so, after they enjoyed themselves and all, they found it very exciting to dress the birthday boy in a bunny costume, because they assumed that he would look really… 'cute' like that. And so they did. I will never forget Itachi's teasing after this incident…

Did they ever ask me whether I wanted to do this or not?

-----

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn...Of course not!**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**I am young enough to have a great memory, you know...**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Not like you**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh ,bunny didn't you want to have those ears...You looked so cute in them..._

---

I lean on the back of my chair, as the memories of that fateful day flood into my mind. As I can remember, Naruto was always hated by the villagers and they were always avoiding him. My own parents had forbid me from wandering anywhere around him, or, in the worst case, making friends with him.

I still wonder how he knows all those things about my sixth birthday, though. There's no possibility that he was invited.

A very vague memory starts forming at the back of my mind. While I was surrounded by all those people who had come nearer to me to admire how 'cute' I looked, I remember noticing a small figure approaching the tables that my mom had staffed with foods of all kinds. But before I could distinguish who this figure was, a lady got in front of me and squeezed me so tightly, that I thought I was going to die from suffocation at that very same moment.

After that, I lost sight of him and I never got the chance to discover who it was.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I mean't...wierd..._

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Or...cute...yep you looked CUTE!_

---

I swear that if I ever hear this word addressing to me again, he won't escape with his life…

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

**SHUT UP, YOU DOBE!**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Not gonna happen!_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_SEE YA!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Come here you...**

---

No wonder why this scaredy-cat left in such a hurry. After all those times we've spoken online, I think he has realized what I mean by using capitals.

I crack my knuckles and switch off the computer. Grabbing my holster and the spare kunais I've left on top of the table beside me, I go out of the Uchiha compound, heading for our usual training place.

Who said that training is only a way to sharpen your ninja skills? It's also a very good anger obliterator. Especially with Naruto as your opponent…

* * *

**That was the first part of it. ****Now, EmeraldWolfChild and I want your questions. Include them in your reviews if you please (for example: Does Gaara really use eyeliner?) and we will discuss that matter in our next chapter. You have to know that we don't plan all these, we just sit down and type what we think the characters would say if they were really in that position. **

**PLEASE, don't forget to review to tell us your opinion about this, and ask the questions you want us to discuss next time, of course. **


End file.
